The Guide
by CyberActors15
Summary: Several years ago Danny Fenton died and now when Jazz Fenton immediately gains ghost powers from nowhere she sees her brother once more as a guide. But is he really there or has he truly moved on from this world
1. Chapter 1: Death of a Fenton

Chapter 1: Death of a Fenton - Rise of a Phantom Part 1

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some information about this story. First of all this story will be a completely different take on the Danny Phantom series meaning none of the Danny Phantom episodes have taken place however there will be some noticeable changes that you should probably know. First of all Dani does exist from the beginning of this but not in the way you'd expect.**

**Dani: Really?**

**Shadow: Yes.**

**Dani: Cool.**

**Shadow: Also some character relationships will be different. Also readers as expected this story takes place in 2015 not 2004. Also readers CyberActors15 realised that he didn't really have any fanfictions where there was a female as the main character so he decided he would start it off with this story. And if it goes better than planned then expect for female starred stories in the future. Now for the Disclaimer, CA15 doesn't own Danny Phantom, me, or any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It had been a dark year for the Fentons during the year 2009. What happened was simple; there had been a death in the family.

Daniel James Fenton, also known as Danny, had been a simple eight year old boy without a care or a worry in the world. On the day of his sister's, Jazz Fenton's, tenth birthday he was shot and killed.

The tragedy of the story was that he died defending his sister.

They were walking home from a good day at their school, Casper Elementary, Danny was talking about the prank he and Tucker Foley pulled on their resident bully Dash Baxter while Jazz was halfway between laughing and scolding him for pulling a prank and getting caught.

As the two passed an alley while on their way to Fenton Works they hadn't expected prying eyes looking for fresh meat to play with. While passing in front of the alley a pair of hands grabbed Jazz and pulled her into the alley. Jazz was able to let out one good scream alerting Danny to her sister being in trouble.

Danny turned and stared into the alley where he saw some thug holding his sister while another with a gun waited behind him.

"Danny, run!" Jazz yelled as fear for both her life and her brothers crept into her voice.

"Yeah, little boy, do what your sister says and scram, I just want to have a bit of fun with her." The thug holding his sister said.

Now there was one thing about Danny that was his most prominent feature. It was that he had a hero complex. He always found himself wanting to protect others in any way he could but when it came to his family and his friends protecting them became the only goal that he accepted and would do anything for them.

Young Danny did something the two thugs hadn't expected, he ran forward at full tilt and jumped slightly higher than what was expected of an eight year old and gave a punch to the thug holding his sister. The force of the punch wasn't very strong but it was good enough to cause the guy to drop his sister.

The truth behind him being capable of attacking was because he had asked his mother some time ago to teach him to fight, simply because he thought it was cool and was at the level of a blue belt due to his ability to learn quickly.

The shock between the two thugs was enough to instigate an escape.

Jazz was quick to get up before she grabbed Danny and pulled him. Fear propelling her to move quickly.

The thug who had been punched was outraged by the fact that a kid punched him and didn't like the fact that those kids saw his face. He'd have to act quickly to ensure he remained out of prison. So he grabbed the gun from his partner and took aim and fired.

Jazz spared a second to look behind so see if they were being perused but what she saw was a gun and then next thing she knew a loud bang filled the area.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that moment as a green bullet flew through the air then right into Danny's leg. However the bullet didn't stop there as it tore straight through and into Jazz's leg.

A second shot was fired but this time Danny, though in pain, pushed Jazz out of the way as the bullet went right through his chest and out through his back.

A third shot was fired hitting the young boy once more in the chest region.

Danny fell onto the ground and watched as his blood flowed out of his body. He then looked to Jazz with sadness knowing that he'd never see her again but with happiness knowing he'd saved her life. Danny's icy blue eyes seemed to fade, as his skin grew pale and his clothes became soaked with blood.

Jazz watched as he closed his eyes, for what seemed to be the last time in his life.

At that moment Jazz began to cry and release all of her anguish and sorrow.

The two thugs seemed to be having a disagreement. The one who used to have a gun was pissed off, he didn't sign up for the killing of children and those bullets were for their upcoming robbery not the children of two scientists.

The other guy didn't care anymore about their plan anymore and only cared to fulfil his lustful desires. Kidnapping the Fenton kids had been the plan but now… now his plans were the girl.

The first thug decided that he didn't want to handle this mess so he fled back into the darkness of the alley however the one who now held the gun approached the child and her dead brother knowing that he'd still have his satisfaction.

He grabbed Jazz by the hair and lifted her up. Because she couldn't run due to being shot in the leg it would make this a lot easier for him.

"Now if you play nice, this won't hurt as much." He said as he aimed the gun to her head but a second after he did that another gun shot was heard.

"Put the girl down and step away." A policeman from APPD shouted.

The thug noticed the policemen and growled he then placed Jazz down before whispering in her here.

"Another time girl." He whispered into her ear.

He then moved away with his hands raised.

"Drop the gun now." The same policeman said.

"No the gun stays." The thug said with a cocky smirk.

He then pointed his gun and a light in the alley way and shot it, however what happened next was the surprising part. A large flash of light appeared as opposed to the light dying, and everyone was blinded from the light and once it cleared the thug was gone.

Jazz was left there crying next to her now deceased brother so the officer approached her slowly.

The police officer tried to help her but she wouldn't move from her brother so he tried another approach.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" the officer asked.

"Jazz… Jazz Fenton." Jazz said between sobs. "This is… or was my brother."

"Jazz, I'm Officer Alexander Gomez." Officer Gomez said. "I promise you we'll find the man who did this."

Jazz nodded in thanks while trying to control her tears.

Within a few hours of Jazz's leg had been patched up and she had been waiting in the Police Office with Alex Gomez for her parents to arrive. She had detailed the events of her brother's death perfectly and gave perfect descriptions of the two men she saw.

Officer Gomez tried to comfort her a little bit but that proved fruitless so he decided to give a bit of space to allow her time to recuperate. Seeing Jazz like this made him wonder what would happen to his daughter Danielle if something like this happened to her.

While Jazz was alone she quietly sang the Happy birthday song but in a different way.

"**Happy Death Day to you  
Happy Death Day to you  
Happy Death Day dear Danny  
Happy Death… day to you."**

She sang this quietly over and over as she fought the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. Just smile and have a happy birthday Jazz." An echo of a voice said.

She looked up and there, almost invisible but still invisible, smiling at her was the raven haired, blue eyed boy that she'd come to know for the past eight years. He still in that stupid white shirt with a red oval and collar that he loved to wear. Still in his blue shorts that he wore in case he could go swimming and wearing those same red converse all-stars shoes.

There smiling at her while looking almost like a ghost was her baby brother Danny.

~00000~

**(AN: Hey guys CA15 here sorry if reading that part put a bit of a damper on your emotions. But let's be honest an eight year old boy just died, an eight year old boy that has been the main character of the series this fanfiction was based off of. Even I began to tear up as I wrote this first part but don't worry where there's darkness there will always be light.)**

The following six years after Danny's death were different for the Fenton Family. The first two years, the death of Danny was an emotional scar on the Fenton Family.

Because Jazz had witnessed the murder her young mind could not comprehend it so her brain had created an apparition or an imaginary friend that was essentially Danny well that's what it seemed anyway. After regular visits to a psychiatrist Jazz eventually stopped seeing this apparition. When she had suggested the possibility that what she saw was one of the ghosts her parents studied she was shot down immediately. Turns out her parents believed that ghosts were too evil for Danny to have become one.

The third and fourth years were better as the Fenton were able to put Danny's death in the past when Danny's killer had been shot by Officer Alex Gomez, who had also been keeping in touch with the Fentons. Their lives were able to become almost normal again, well as normal as a house filled with two ghost hunters could become, however Jazz still had a bit of fear when it came to leaving her house or walking alone.

By the time the fifth and sixth year it seemed every problem that had been awakened had been taken care off. Jazz's fear had been taken care off, she was back to being her usual cheerful self almost 24/7. She could even celebrate her birthday without crying for Danny's death.

And now today was her 16th birthday. Now she was officially sixteen and could reap the rewards that came with this age, one of which included getting a car to compliment her driver's licence. There was also one thing she looked forward to, her sweet sixteenth on Saturday. Sure Jazz wasn't like the other girls who obsessed over their looks and extravagant parties but a sweet sixteenth was a sweet sixteenth as you only turned sixteen once.

Jazz awoke with a big grin as her alarm went off. Most people hated waking up in the morning but this Perky-Polly of a Fenton loved waking up early and seeing the words 'the early bird gets the worm' on one of her inspirational posters.

"Good morning world." Jazz said with a sigh of content.

She hopped out of her bed and began getting ready for the day.

While she sat in front of her mirror as she brushed her hair a blue wisp of cold air escaped from her mouth giving her a bit of a chill. She thought that perhaps it might be cold outside but before she could contemplate further she heard an echo of a voice.

"Happy Birthday Jazz."

In the mirror Jazz could see an almost transparent but still visible boy that she recognised all too quickly, same raven black hair, same icy blue eyes, same face, same clothes, only difference was that he looked like a 14 year old teenager as opposed to an eight year old boy.

Jazz could never forget Danny's look. It was impossible to forget her brother's face.

Jazz quickly snapped around when she heard the voice but she saw no one. Jazz quickly rubbed her eyes but her room was exactly the same as if no one had ever been in here.

Jazz simply let out a laugh, it had probably been a figment of her imagination. That had a tendency to happen from time to time. Sometimes she would see Danny every now and again. Guess she still wasn't over her brother's death subconsciously but that wouldn't stop her from having a good day. It wouldn't help to dwell on the tragedies of the past but look to the victories of the future.

Jazz quickly finished getting ready and walked downstairs and she was pleasantly surprised to find her parents already awake waiting for her. It was surprising to find them awake at this time due to the fact that Jazz generally awoke before them… especially her father. Even on birthdays and holidays they struggled to wake up early so they must have put extra effort today to wake up early.

"Happy Birthday Jazz." Both elder Fentons said before handing her a plate of her favourite breakfast, pancakes with syrup and orange juice. Simple but effective.

"Thanks mom and dad." Jazz said cheerfully.

"Eat up quickly Jazz, your father and I have something to show you." Maddie Fenton said with a wink.

Jazz smiled and then began to enjoy her breakfast, if this is had been Danny he would have wolfed the food down like any Fenton man would but because Jazz was a Fenton woman she allowed herself to take her time. However this time she was able to finish rather early.

Once she was done she went off to find her parents. Next thing she knew her dad was forcing her to cover her eyes before leading her outside.

"Here you go Jazz." Jack Fenton said as he uncovered her eyes.

Jazz then let out a scream of pure joy when she saw the teal convertible parked in front of Fenton Works.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Jazz said as she hugged her parents.

"It was our pleasure Jazz." Maddie said. "You deserved this, especially after being so patient with us for so long."

As Jazz hugged she saw another apparition of Danny appear and look at the car before he gave an impressive whistle.

"Sweet ride sis." Danny said before vanishing from site again.

Jazz found it a bit humorous but also disconcerting to see that but she shrugged it off and continued to hug her parents.

After a few more minutes of thanking her parents over and over again Jazz decided to give her new car a spin and was even happier she awoke early in the morning.

She decided to take the longer route to her school Casper High as opposed to taking the direct route. It just filled her with so much joy to be able to drive around in her own car… and not the armoured tank her parents drove around in. With her new car now she could run her own errands and not have to worry about walking or getting home safely.

Jazz arrived at school significantly later than she usually arrived but she had a good reason this time. It wasn't like she really had anything to do before school, she just loved the place. Jazz wasn't like other teenagers; she was the kind of person who loved school, education and places linked to intellect. She was the kind of teen to sit down with a good book as opposed to watching a movie and to learn as opposed to doing some kind of physical activity.

She had a tendency to value intelligence over physical appearances and abstract things and ideas.

~00000~

The school day was perfect, nothing seemed to go wrong and Jazz got a lot of happy birthday wishes from her friends. She had even seen the apparition of Danny a few times in some odd places but that didn't deter her day in the slightest. At one point during the day something weird happened where Jazz's hand passed right through the lock on her locker as if she or it were intangible but she shrugged that off as something she imagined. After school she had stayed a bit longer with one of her friends in a younger grade. His name was Tucker Foley.

Originally he had been Danny's best friend before he died but once he passed away, Tucker helped comfort Jazz and the two became good friends. They weren't as close as Danny and Tucker would have been but they still good friends. Jazz helped Tucker out and Tucker helped her out.

Jazz noticed that she had spent an extra hour at school just talking to Tucker and realised that she had to run so she quickly dismissed herself and ran to get back to her car, on her way out she **bumped** into someone as he walked around a corner.

"Oh sorry about that." Jazz said. "Need help?"

"No I'm good." The person replied with an echo to his voice after a moment of surprised hesitation.

"Okay, but so sorry about that." Jazz said before she sped off. She hadn't gotten a good look of the person she bumped into all she noticed was raven black hair.

As she ran Danny watched her as he felt the place she had bumped him.

"Did she just… touch me?" Danny asked out loud. "Did Jazz just see me? For real?"

A huge grin spread on the face of the younger Fenton before he jumped into the air with a yell of joy.

The raven haired ghost boy continued to smile as he walked through the walls and saw Tucker Foley trying to flirt with Valerie Grey.

"Always watching, never seen, now I've been seen and I can finally talk to my sister again." Danny said before he faded from site, not that anyone besides Jazz could see him anyway.

~00000~

Jazz made a quick trip to the library and quickly got herself two books, one on Paranormal Activities (not the series) and another on psychology both of them for her own personal reasons.

She then drove off to do her baby-sitting job. Over the past two years she had taken a baby-sitting job to sometimes give her a bit of breathing room and because she just loved taking care of kids, especially Danielle Gomez the daughter of Officer… Commissioner Gomez, the same policeman that had helped her since Danny's death. Over the past six years Alex Gomez grew in APPD (Amity Park Police Department) to the point where he pretty much became the Commissioner. Eventually he was promoted to the job but that meant he had to work longer, making him need a baby-sitter for his young daughter Danielle. Jazz was the first to jump at the opportunity.

Despite the fact that today was her birthday Jazz still wanted to do the baby sitting job for a number of reasons. The main reason being that Danielle reminded Jazz of Danny, she even insisted she be called Dani with an 'i'.

Dani had similar raven black hair and icy blue eyes to Jazz's late brother and a similar personality. She had some of his interests such as space and Dumpty Humpty alongside her own desires. It was if she were a clone of Danny that hadn't come out exactly the same.

Jazz arrived at the Gomez apartment and knocked on the door before waiting for a moment. The door was then opened by Jazz's favourite 11 year old girl.

"Hey Jazz." Dani said cheerfully. "Happy Birthday."

Dani then handed the older girl a small wrapped present.

"Hey Dani and thanks you didn't have to." Jazz said with a warm smile as she looked at the present that she assumed was a book.

"Of course I had to. You've been so awesome that I couldn't not give you anything." Dani said as she allowed Jazz in. "Dad, Jazz is here!"

Jazz watched as the APPD commissioner came from one of the rooms in the apartment with his uniform and trench coat on.

"Hello Jazz, how are you today?" Commissioner Gomez asked.

"Hi Commissioner Gomez, I'm fine and you." Jazz said.

"Jazz I told you, you don't have to be so formal around me." Commissioner Gomez said with a chuckle. "But yes I'm fine. Happy Birthday Jazz."

"Thanks Commissioner." Jazz said with a sly smile causing her 'mentor' to chuckle.

"I'll be back slightly late today." Commissioner Gomez said. "Will be fine waiting long?"

"Yeah." Jazz said. "Today's a Friday so it's fine. However you might find us at Fenton Works and not here. My parents might want me back for dinner."

"Fair deal." Commissioner Gomez said. "Okay Danielle, behave yourself. I'll see you later."

"Bye Dad." Dani said as her father left the apartment.

**(AN: Yes I somewhat based Commissioner Alex Gomez on Commissioner James Gordon from Batman and Dani will be somewhat similar to Barbara Gordon. Sue me.)**

Jazz and Dani sat on the couch before Dani began demanding that Jazz open her gift. Not willing to say no the little girl Jazz opened the gift and was once again pleasantly surprised to find a new book from her favourite author.

"Thanks Dani." Jazz said.

"No problem Jazz." Dani said. "It's what friends are for. So what else did you get today?"

Jazz smiled before she took out her phone and showed Dani a picture of her standing next to her new car.

"I got a car." Jazz said.

Dani's smile then grew so large Jazz was amazed it didn't plop right off her face.

"You have to take me for a ride." Dani begged.

"Don't worry Dani, I'll take you around after you eat." Jazz said. "And after we get some homework done."

"But it's a Friday. If I do my homework today what will I do on Sunday night?" Dani complained.

"Dani procrastinating isn't a good idea." Jazz said.

"Yeah but I have very little homework." Dani said.

"I don't, I have to do mine as soon as possible." Jazz said.

Dani huffed in irritation. "Fine but you aren't doing it in here because I'm watching TV." Dani said before turning to her favourite form of procrastination.

Jazz chuckled. "Okay I'll be in the study but don't keep the TV too loud, I still have to watch you." Jazz said.

"No problem." Dani said.

In a few minutes Jazz had begun her homework leaving Dani in front of the TV… but then Dani realised she wasn't alone when she heard a voice with a slight echo to it laughing lightly next to her.

"Classic Jazz, she's so focused on work that forgets to have fun."

Dani's eyes widened as she saw a raven haired boy with icy blue eyes slowly materialise in the room. Dani was shocked but that shock was quickly replaced with curiosity. Because she was raised by a cop she tended to not have as much fear as others her age and knew how to analyse threats.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Dani asked calmly alarming the teen.

"Wait what?" he said. "You can see me?"

"Yeah you make it sound like that's not meant to happen." Dani said. "So seriously who are you and I suggest you answer truthfully my dad's a cop and I've seen your face."

The boy hesitated for a second.

"Well for starters my name is Danny. Would you believe me if I told you I was a ghost?"

"Prove it." Dani challenged.

Danny then smile before he jumped into the air and didn't come down. Danny was hovering in the air and kept on going higher into the air.

He then landed before turning invisible. Dani was then surprised to see him appear right behind her.

"Proof enough?" Danny asked.

"Prove that you're not a figment of my imagination." Dani said.

Danny then walked over to a piece of paper before he grabbed it and crumpled it up into a wad before he threw it at Dani and as suspected it hit her.

"Alright that is cool." Dani said. "So why are you here Ghost Boy?"

"Well for one my full name is Danny Fenton." Danny said as he sat down next to Dani.

"Wait, are you Jazz's younger brother who died 6 years ago?" Dani asked.

"I wouldn't use the term died, more like passed on but yeah that's me." Danny said.

"But shouldn't you be 8 years old?" Dani asked.

"Not really." Danny said. "It seems I still age even as a ghost."

"Really? That's so awesome." Dani squealed.

Over in the next room Jazz could hear Dani's voice rising in excitement but she couldn't make out what she was saying. That made her decide to go investigate what the 11 year old might be doing and when she arrived in the room she was shocked.

Dani was sitting on the couch talking to the very apparition she had been seeing all day. Dani was talking to Danny.

Jazz's head began to spin, how was this possible? Wasn't this teenaged version of her brother merely a small hallucination that was created from her mindscape. If so then how was Dani talking to him?

"D-Danny?" she asked even though every logical part of her brain was screaming that this was impossible.

"Jazz?" Danny replied with a warm smile. "I was wondering when we'd be able to talk."

He had the same smile. Everything about his demeanour was the same as she remembered only difference was that there was more maturity than when he was eight. The way his eyes had brightened up showed that he clearly recognised her and knew her. This was Danny there was no doubt about it. Jazz knew it, this was her baby brother.

"How is this possible? I saw you die six years ago." Jazz said.

Danny then rubbed the back of his head nervously as he gave a sheepish grin. The same nervous habit he had when he had to explain something hard to explain.

"Uh well you know how our parents are ghost hunters right? Well hunters need to have something to hunt, something that exists for them to hunt or they're wasting their lives. Well I guess you could say I'm one of the things they hunt." Danny said.

"You're a ghost? A real ghost?" Jazz asked. "I can't believe this."

"Do the intangibility thing." Dani said.

"Good idea. Jazz don't freak out but…" Danny began before he literally phased right through the couch as if it weren't even there. "I really am a ghost."

The eldest Fenton didn't know what to do. Here her brother was after years of being dead in the flesh… ectoplasm. Danny was here and she guessed every time she might have seen him the past six years she had actually seen him. Danny had been watching over her for years.

Jazz did the only thing that seemed right as tears of joy filled her eyes. She grabbed her brother and gave him the strongest hug she could. She was especially glad when she managed to touch him as opposed to going right through him.

"I've missed you so much." Jazz said. "To see you again is literally the best birthday present I could ever get."

"Better than the car?" Danny asked.

"Definitely." Jazz said. "Know what forget my homework, today I'm spending time with you."

"Whoa, Jazz Fenton, forgetting about homework? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Danny joked.

Jazz only hugged him tighter almost afraid that if she let go he would vanish again. Jazz then reluctantly let him go and was glad to find that he was still there.

"Danny we need to talk." Jazz said.

"No duh." Danny said with a chuckle.

"How long has it been since the two of you last talked." Dani asked.

"Well technically six years and one hour but Jazz has talked to me before without realising and I have replied just she didn't realise it was me." Danny said.

"Danny, how long are you around for?" Jazz asked.

"It's a hard question to answer." Danny admitted. "Because I'm not like other ghosts. At the current moment there are only two humans who can see me, you and Dani. I'm pretty much invisible to everyone else. I'm pretty much bound to you."

"What?" Jazz asked. "Why is that?"

Danny didn't answer all he did was lift up one of the legs of his jeans and pointed to a scar on his leg before he pointed at Jazz's leg right where she also had a scar.

"That bullet?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, there was something off about them." Danny said. "Considering that it flew right through me and into you as well. Pretty much some of my blood landed in you but the interesting thing is that the bullet never came out of you. Remember the doctors couldn't find it and they assumed it had been removed by your system… well that's not really the case. It dissolved inside you with my blood on it."

Jazz though for a second on what that meant.

"How is that even possible… and how do you even know that. I don't mean to insult you or anything but it's kind of hard to focus on that while you're dying." Jazz said.

Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly making Jazz want to hug him once more. He really hadn't changed in six years.

"When I first arrived in the Ghost Zone a master of time took me in and taught me some important things… which actually reminds me there's something you need to know." Danny said.

"What is that?" Jazz asked.

Danny instantly found his feet to be very interesting as he looked down nervously.

"Danny what's wrong?" Jazz asked a bit concerned.

"Well besides my ghost body bonding to you…" Danny began before he found a way to change the subject. "Actually I'm wondering how Danielle can see me, she's not bonded to me."

Dani the shrugged.

"That's a question for another day. Quit dodging the bullet… sorry bad choice of words… quit changing the subject and answer your sister." Dani said.

"Okay there's something else." Danny said. "Jazz have you recently noticed that you're feeling a lot of cold sensations?"

"Yeah why?" Jazz asked.

"Well there's an explanation for that. You see when I died I bonded with you but something else happened to you. Think of the bullet that entered your system as toxin. A toxin which slowly spread through your body leaving dormant things inside you waiting to be awakened." Danny said. "A few days ago you were around to witness the Parents finally open the ghost portal. When it opened there might have been a bit of backlash energy that might have awoken what was dormant inside of you."

"And what was dormant inside of me?" Jazz asked.

"Uh… ghost DNA…" Danny said before he mentally started counting down.

"What!" Jazz shrieked.

Her birthday had gone from amazing to perfect and to just plain weird in a matter of minutes. It seemed like a lot of information to wrap her head around… correction it was a lot of information to wrap her head around. First she learns her brother is a ghost then that his ghost is bonded to her then she learns she's… half ghost. It was too much for her to handle. She would have fainted but she mentally stopped herself.

Danny felt bad, this was probably too much to handle on her birthday of all days. Maybe he should have eased this information into her slowly. It might have helped because now she looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. He didn't want her to do that on her birthday of all days.

The ghost boy let out a mental sigh. This was his fault, if he hadn't gotten shot that day this wouldn't have happened. Jazz wouldn't be having a mental breakdown at the moment. No she would just be enjoying another normal birthday. He was so stupid how could he think this could work? Jazz would have been better off if he hadn't shown her he existed as a ghost.

Jazz noticed the look on Danny's face and the way he slowly faded from sight. She recognised this look from when they were kids. Danny always blamed himself, especially when people he cared about were hurt around him. When he was young he always had the burden that he didn't do enough to help and when he got like this he tended to hide away from everyone because he thought they were mad at him or disappointed… no not this time, she had lost him once and she wasn't going to just let him vanish like the ghost he was.

Jazz snapped and immediately grabbed Danny by the arm and looked him in the eye with a glare that would leave any over protective older sibling proud.

"Daniel James Fenton, you aren't responsible for this so do not take the blame." Jazz said fiercely. "This wasn't your doing. You never chose to get shot nor did you chose to die. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Danny said with a gulp.

"Good now smile and have a happy death day." Jazz said with small smile remembering the first words Danny had said to her after he died.

"Rip off." Danny said.

The two siblings then embraced once more but their hug was cut short when they heard the grumbling of a stomach.

"Oh sorry to kill the mood, but I guess I'm still hungry." Dani said as she placed her hands on her belly.

Danny and Jazz just laughed before Danny's stomach growled as well.

"You're hungry too?" Jazz asked.

"Sorry I haven't eaten all day." Danny said with his usual sheepish grin. "To busy watching over you."

"Do ghosts need to eat?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Danny said with a chuckle. "Being a ghost is essentially another version of being alive or being reincarnated. I guess you could say it's a bit of a second chance."

"Thanks for the tip but I didn't need the science lesson I just need food." Dani said before she looked at Jazz with puppy dog eyes. "Feed me." She begged.

Jazz turned to Danny and found him with a similar puppy dog look on his face also asking to be fed.

Jazz only laughed. Her brother was back.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was Chapter 1.**

**Dani: Wow that is certainly different.**

**Shadow: You think.**

**Dani: I see CA15 took some influence from Batman for this story.**

**Shadow: And how did he do that?**

**Dani: Child watches a murder of their family member at a young age, gets helped by a cop who ends up becoming the Commissioner and works for the APPD, and is going to end up becoming a super hero because of said childhood trauma.**

**Shadow: Damn I didn't notice that and I'm also sure that wasn't what was originally intended by CA15 either.**

**Dani: Let's not forget that I seem to resemble both Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon. Sounds like a Batman origin if I ever heard one.**

**Shadow: Except ghosts and female protagonist. Don't forget Jazz isn't a billionaire.**

**Dani: Details, details. So what will happen next? How will Jazz adjust to her abilities? How will she adjust to having her brother back in her life? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

**Shadow: And stay tuned for Chapter 2:Death of a Fenton - Rise of a Phantom Part 2. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of a Phantom

Chapter 2: Death of a Fenton - Rise of a Phantom Part 2

**Shadow: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the Guide however before we can continue we need a brief recap.**

**Dani: Last time we learned about the Death of Danny and how that effected the Fenton Family, especially Jazz. We were also introduced to Commissioner Alex Gomez and his daughter who happened to be me. While Jazz was babysitting me, her bother Danny appeared but as a ghost and informed her that he was technically still around. It was revealed that only Jazz could see Danny but also I could see Danny for some unknown reason. Danny also revealed that Jazz had some ghost DNA inside her and possibly ghost powers.**

**Shadow: Good now we can continue. By the way readers this chapter continues from where the last chapter left off.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

As she lay down to sleep for the night, Jazz thought back to how perfect her birthday had been. She didn't know how any other birthday preceding this one could be more perfect. Jazz closed her eyes in reminiscent of what had happened today and her smile only grew larger.

Danny had returned, her baby brother had returned after being dead and gone for so long. Sure he appeared as a ghost but that hadn't even mattered. What mattered was that he was back and wouldn't leave for a long time.

That wasn't all that had made her day however. There was more.

Jazz just couldn't sleep. Thoughts about what she did and what she had decided to do ran through her head giving her a feeling of mass excitement. She didn't know the last time she had felt so ecstatic, probably when she was a little girl. She had done something so crazy and decided on something even crazier that.

In honour of her late brother who had died to save her life she decided that she wanted to become a hero and protect others.

~00000~

Earlier during her baby sitting job was when she had made this choice. After she had made food for Danny and Dani they wolfed it down clearly eager to go spend more time together.

As promised Jazz decided she would show Dani her new car and take her for a drive. It had meant to be a short drive around one or two blocks but somehow her brother and Dani had managed to persuade her to drive out of Amity Park to the Nature reserve that was an hour away from Amity Park. Because it was a Friday and still pretty early in the afternoon and Dani's father said he'd be out late it was actually fine to take a small road trip.

Danny rode in the car with them for about half the journey before he decided to show off and fly next to them on the open road.

It was good for a few laughs as they travelled. When they arrived at the Nature Reserve they immediately went to a hill that overlooked Lake Eerie, a calm beautiful lake that generally had a silver glow and seemed so calm and still that it could be considered haunted by ghosts.

Once they had arrived Dani immediately began telling some folk lore about the silver haired Phantom who haunted these waters and made the water silver to match its silver hair. The Lake was essentially meant to be its source of power as it was formed here and it would protect it with its life.

It was amusing to say the least for Danny and Jazz.

The three of them decided to just relax for a bit and talk. However the talking was cut short when Dani asked the question of the day.

"Danny, you said Jazz had Ghost DNA right?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Does that mean she also has powers?" Dani asked.

Danny only had a mischievous smile as if he had been waiting for the question all day. Then the next thing Danielle knew, he pushed Jazz off the hill causing her to shriek and yell his name. However something interesting happened… or didn't happen. There was no splash.

Jazz opened her eyes to find herself floating inches above the surface of the water. She was actually hovering over the water. She immediately raked her brain for some kind of logical response to this but there was none. She was literally right here defying gravity.

She looked at her reflection in the lake and watched in awe as she slowly faded from the visible light spectrum. She was slowly turning invisible. Another thing was shouldn't have been possible but she was seeing it happen right in front of her eyes.

Danny smiled before he threw a small stone down to where Jazz was floating.

While the older Fenton was still in awe she felt something quite strange in her back and then for a brief second it felt like something moved through her and then within one second a stone fell through her stomach and landed in the water. The stone has passed through her like air, meaning she had been intangible. She was literally intangible, invisible and floating in mid-air.

"Now Jazz I know you're a smart girl so I'm going to leave it to you to figure out how to fly." Danny called from above.

Jazz then concentrated, she figured flying was similar to that of walking or running. She just had to concentrate on where she wanted to go and will herself in that direction. She looked at the edge of the lake and focused, that was her destination now all she had to do was move…

Jazz rocketed off at high speeds to the bank of the lake but luckily her baby brother had an amazing reaction time and flew from the hill at speeds faster than Jazz's speed and caught her before she could hurt herself.

"Alright I need to teach you how to fly as it seems." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Aren't I the one who's meant to teach you?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz let's be real here. I'm the one who needs to teach you on everything ghostly related." Danny said.

"Yeah I can agree." Jazz said.

A few minutes later when Jazz had finally been able to make her tangibility match that of a human and fix her visibility they decided to drive back to Amity Park.

When they arrived they noticed that they still had a bit of time to kill so the idea was to get some ice cream. But for obvious reasons they couldn't have the ice-cream in the ice-cream parlour so the idea was to buy it and enjoy it in the park.

Now due to the fact that it was a Friday Night it meant the park was generally empty so that allowed the three to talk without having to worry about people passing by and hearing two girls talk to some invisible boy.

Jazz enjoyed this. Sitting down together with her ghost of a brother reminded her of the days back when he was alive. This actually made her wonder what life would have been like if he had remained alive.

Jazz let out a smile. Dead or alive it didn't matter, just as long as she could have her brother next to her, laughing, cracking jokes and smiling it was all she needed.

However this positive mood ended when Jazz heard something, something she wished she never heard. She recognised the sound; it was the sound of a gun clicking.

Jazz stood up and looked in the direction of the sound, her face full of dread. It was a robbery, a guy with a gun attacking someone innocent just farther away in the park. She shouldn't have been able to see someone but she did. Her vision seemed to focus in on the mugger with a gun and the innocent girl he was robbing.

Jazz flashed back to the day Danny died and fear over took her. She didn't know how to explain this compulsive action but she just did it. In a burst of speed she hit the mugger into a tree before he could take a shot. She then turned invisible instantly as a warm feeling spread through her chest.

It took her a second to realise what she had done, she had saved the life of an innocent person. She had prevented the death of someone. A large grin spread across her face.

~00000~

No matter what Jazz tried she couldn't sleep. Her idea kept her awake. She could be a hero, a hero dedicated to protecting the lives of people. It felt childish to think about but she was positive this was the right thing to do.

Jazz sat up from her bed, her mind was in too much of a whir to allow her to sleep.

"Danny you awake?" she called out before a blue wisp of cold air escaped from her mouth.

Danny then faded into the room.

"You called sister?" Danny asked with a smile.

Jazz regarded him for a second as she considered asking where he vanished to every time he disappeared but she decided that was a question for another day. For now she just wanted to double check his word on her choice. She had told him and Dani about her decision to honour Danny's sacrifice of his life by becoming a hero herself. Dani immediately thought it was cool while Danny seemed to have mixed views on the idea.

"Danny, I really need to know, what do you think about my ideas of becoming a hero?" Jazz asked.

It wasn't usually her looking for advice from her brother. Those roles were generally reversed but then again that was during the eight years Danny had been alive. Now it seemed like Danny was more of the guide and mentor while Jazz was the one looking for advice.

"I think it might actually be cool." Danny said. "However like any good family member I am kind of worried about how that would affect you. No offence but your combat skills kind of suck."

"Danny, I know that." Jazz said. "But I would learn on the way. It's just I feel this compulsion to help people with my powers."

Danny face palmed. "If I had known my 'hero complex' as you call it would have also bonded to you then I would have avoided the bond thing and just come out of the Ghost Zone as a regular ghost." Danny said. "Okay, I'll help you on this. But if you want to be a hero you're obviously going to need a better outfit than… well your regular clothes. But I'll let you work on that. This ghost boy has to sleep, but you should sleep too. Remember your Sweet Sixteenth is tomorrow and you don't want to be all dreary eyed when that comes."

Danny then faded away leaving Jazz to her own devices. Jazz smiled before she decided she might try and take her brother's advice.

As she drifted to sleep she heard the familiar echo of Danny's voice.

"Happy Birthday Jazz."

Jazz smiled today had truly been the perfect birthday.

~00000~

The good news was that only Jazz and Dani could hear him, the bad news was that only Jazz and Dani could hear him. Because Danny was invisible to everyone around he was able to laugh out loud without worrying about disrupting the sweet sixteenth birthday party. However it sucked for Jazz as his laugh made her feel more like a klutz.

What happened was simple; Jazz's Sweet Sixteenth was going well. Her friends were here and Danny was impressed she had friends all across the age group, her youngest being an 11 year old girl and her oldest being 17 years old. Members of her family had also arrived and adult friends like Commissioner Alex Gomez. Jazz also seemed to have no shortage of presents from all her guests. The music was playing the snacks were good and everyone was having a general good time. Even the Fenton adults had managed to not be embarrassing for Jazz for one day and that made things better.

Because this was Jazz's party the dress code had been smart casual and hence Jazz wore a nice teal dress that definitely screamed smart casual. Her red hair was tied up in a neat pony tail and she had her usual pair of glasses over her aqua blue eyes.

Danny was literally the only one not dressed smart casual for the main reasons that he didn't have any other clothes than the ones he died in six years ago nor was he seen by anyone so he didn't really need the clothes.

However with the exception of Danny everyone was dressed appropriately for this party… and that's where the problem began. There was someone who had come slightly late to the party and when he came in his smart casual outfit Danny was sure he saw Jazz start drooling. The guest who had arrived was Jazz's friend and crush Terrance 'Terry' Walker.

He was a 17 year old teen amateur reporter who had been a friend of Jazz since they first met 10 years ago. And once he walked in Danny knew from his experience with Jazz that something was about to go down. Jazz had had a crush on this guy since they met and since Danny was alive back then and because Jazz tended to ramble when she was near him Danny knew she liked him, and as it turned out him rocking the smart casual look didn't help the situation.

Terry had long blond hair and as Jazz put it 'deep black eyes that made her feel like melting.' Surprisingly he was a guy with a strong physique but he wasn't like the jocks at Casper High as he was a modest and natural breed or strong physique. His outfit for the day consisted of a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white waist coat. His pants were also black and long and also sleek. In his hands a present for the birthday girl.

Once he appeared Danny had to hold back his laughter at Jazz's expression. It was funny how Jazz went from being an S-Rank A-plus student whose IQ test scores rivalled those of Albert Einstein to a complete klutz when one guy entered the room.

A camera then appeared in Danny's hands. He wanted to snap shot these next few moments of awkward teenage tension. Ahh Stupid Teenage Hormones, there is no end to the entertainment you provide.

Terry approached Jazz with a warm smile making her melt on the inside.

"Hey Jazz." Terry said.

Jazz froze. She didn't know what to say or how to act. If she came on too strong she might scare Terry away but if she were to under do it then she might fall apart.

"Act natural." Danny called from where he stood knowing that only Jazz and Dani could hear him.

"Hey Terry, glad you could make it." Jazz said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Terry said causing Jazz's heart to melt.

Danny face palmed when he saw Jazz's expression. Looked like it was time for some divine intervention from beyond the grave. The youngest Fenton then walked and brushed past Jazz.

"Get some punch… and I'm talking about the drink you nervous klutz." Danny said.

Jazz nodded before she offered Terry some punch, which he gladly accepted.

Danny's job was nearly complete now all he had to do was get them talking while making sure no one really bothered them. This was why being an undead ghost was fun. He could be the perfect wing man for his sister and Jazz was the kind of clueless who needed this help.

Turns out getting them to talk wasn't hard as Terry already had some good news to share with Jazz.

Danny watched as Terry told Jazz that he was getting an internship at the Amity Park journalism and news real the Daily Streak. Jazz was able to get past her nervousness and awkwardness to congratulate him on the job but then after that there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two making Danny sigh. It was time for more divine intervention as it seemed.

Danny walked over to the DJ set before he possessed the DJ playing the music and then he looked for the right song. Danny smiled as he found the right song.

"Alright Fenton, time for Jazz Fenton and Terry Walker to have a little dance." Danny muttered to himself with a grin.

Terry and Jazz were sitting in an awkward silence wondering what to say or what to do. They both clearly wanted to talk to each other but they didn't know what to say.

Jazz then saw Danny standing up ahead of her with a mischievous younger brother smirk.

"Jazz, don't talk, just enjoy the moment." Danny said.

Jazz only sent her brother a questioning gaze as she wondered what he was talking about but then the next song began and something unexpected happened. The song that was next to come was a slow song one perfect for dancing.

"Hey Jazz… care to dance." Terry asked nervously.

"Sure why not." Jazz said with an equal amount of nervousness.

The two walked together and began to dance to the song and all the while it happened Jazz couldn't be any happier. Her brother had only been back for two days and already he had done so little but made her life better all the same. Her new powers, her choice to become a hero and now this dance had all been resulted from him.

Jazz had to smile. She had the best brother in the world and he had made this sweet sixteenth better than she had ever hoped.

~00000~

"How the heck could you be so exceptionally dense?" Danny exclaimed to his sister.

For the past hour after the sweet sixteenth the two had been talking about Jazz's moment with Terry.

"Danny, I'm not dense. I'll have you know I scored the highest score ever in the history of the CATs." Jazz stated.

"Yeah, so what?" Danny said. "Academics don't count for anything in the real practical world. How could you have missed all the signs? Terry obviously has a thing for you."

"No he doesn't Danny." Jazz said. "He was just being a friend."

Danny face palmed causing Jazz to roll her eyes.

"My soul you are incredibly clueless." Danny said before he laughed. "I guess you need more help than I previously thought."

"I don't need help with anything." Jazz said. "And what would you help me with?"

"Oh come on Jazz you and I both know you like Terry. I've known you liked him since you first met him back when I was alive." Danny said with a laugh. "Trying to hide it from me is like trying to hide your red hair."

Jazz only let out a smile. Of course Danny knew of her crush on Terry, she probably didn't do much to hide it. What made her smile however was that Danny obviously had her back and was willing to help her chances with him, as evidenced by the way he played slow songs for her and Terry to dance to.

However another part of her brain worried about how good it would be to allow her little brother to directly interfere with her love life. If there was one thing she knew her brother had been a tad bit mischievous before his death and those feelings might have been carried over into his afterlife.

A sense of dread then filled Jazz. What if Danny would purposely sabotage her possible love life? Jazz shook her head at the thought. This was Danny she was talking about. He was as innocent as a baby. He'd never do anything like that. He'd never ruin someone's love life… right.

"What's your angle on helping me?" Jazz asked

"Seriously?" Danny asked. "Must there be an angle to everything?"

"I'm on to you ghost boy." Jazz said with an analysing look.

Before Danny could make some kind of remark a blue wisp of cold air escaped from both his mouth and Jazz's mouth.

"What was that?" Jazz asked.

"It's called a ghost sense. A unique ability I share with you." Danny said. "It allows us to detect other ecto energy levels. That means there's another ghost in Amity Park. And I have a feeling that the ghost isn't here for good reasons."

Jazz then let out a smile. Now was the perfect time to begin her new career as a heroine. However there was one small problem that she hadn't accounted for. A hero name… and outfit. It looked like it was time to improvise and that improvisation caused Danny to face palm. Jazz's 'hero outfit' consisted of a white Fenton hoodie, white loose fit pants and black boots and black gloves. What made it worse was that she put on some ridiculous mask to hide her identity.

Danny then walked up to her and ripped the Fenton Logo off the jacket.

"Jazz you look like a fool." Danny said. "This look can't remain and don't let anyone see you. Remain in the shadows."

"You want me to use stealth?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. Quite frankly I don't want anyone to see you until you've got a proper outfit." Danny said dryly.

"Well thank you." Jazz said dryly.

Danny simply shrugged. "Hey I'm being an honest brother. Now would you go kick some butt?"

Jazz smiled before she opened her window and flew out into the night sky. Danny just shook his head in amusement before flying out.

With Danny's ability to detect ecto energy they were able to locate the ghost with ease. Turns out the ghost was robbing a secure facility a little while outside Amity Park for arms and ammunition.

The ghost was a mix between scrawny and buff, as if some thin dude started pumping muscle growing drugs into his system. He had green skin no hair. They couldn't tell his eye colour because he had his back to them. But what they could tell was that this ghost obviously had a fetish for guns. He had pistols and grenades strapped to his waist. Over his back was an assault rifle and strapped to one or his legs was a shotgun.

Why he was looking for more weapons was beyond the understanding of the two Fentons.

Danny was about to suggest that they approach quietly and jump him. That would give them the element of surprise and make them not have to test how long Jazz could remain intangible while being shot at by guns. He was about to suggest that but it turned out his sister had other ideas.

"Stop right there!" Jazz exclaimed. "Those guns are government property and you can't take them. So put them down you ghastly fiend."

Danny face palmed. Jazz was literally making herself sound like a stereotypical superheroine. It was if she had just come from the 1940s and read one of the first Wonder Woman comics.

The ghost turned around revealing his pitch black eyes.

"Whoa black eyes… that's new." Danny muttered.

"I recognise you." The ghost said with a sadistic grin. "I could never forget that voice, those eyes or that red hair."

Jazz then seemed to pale. She knew that voice. That was the voice of a man who had killed an innocent eight year old boy six years ago. That was the voice that had haunted her nightmares for years. That voice belonged to the man who killed her brother.

"You… you killed my brother." Jazz said.

"And I wanted to have a little fun with you." the killer said. "I remember that fateful day. It was ruined by that cop and now here you are, all grown up so that I can have my fun."

"I came to stop you Ghost Gunner!" Jazz stated boldly. "I've grown stronger since we last met and I'm not going to hold back on you, especially since you shot my brother."

Danny face palmed once more while 'Ghost Gunner' simply laughed.

"That's not my name kid." He said. "If you want to give me a super villain name then call me Spectre Rifle! And what about you little miss Super Hero what do I call you?"

Jazz growled, she didn't have time for this but at the same time she had a bit of insecurity.

"Now's not the time. I'll find myself a name when you've been brought to justice." Jazz said confidently.

Spectre Rifle then smirked before he pulled out one of his pistols and pointed it at Jazz and only then did she notice that his green glow extended around the pistol.

"Let us see what you can do little girl." Spectre Rifle said with a sadistic grin.

Jazz was surprised when the bullet fired from the gun at a slow speed. It was then that she realised that her mind was processing information faster than the bullet moved and it gave her enough time to react to the shot of the bullet.

She quickly avoided the shot and then had a moment of glee. It was absolutely amazing to be able to move and avoid attacks with ease.

However once she looked up Spectre Rifle had vanished and Danny was shaking his head.

"Where'd he go?" Jazz asked.

"Teleported." Danny said. "He got what he needed."

"Well I think that was pretty good for our first time in the hero business." Jazz said.

Danny then face palmed and sighed.

"You're hopeless." He groaned before he started to float away.

"What? What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

Danny just shook his head and continued to fly off. Jazz simply shrugged before she followed her baby brother.

~00000~

"So what do you think Spectre Rifle was up to last night?" Jazz asked while she typed on her computer as she compiled her 'Ghost Getter' files on her computer.

"Well considering that he was robbing a secure facility that held various arms and ammunitions, my guess would be he was stealing some cake to give to orphans." Danny said with high concentrations of sarcasm.

Jazz sent a glare to her brother.

"Ask a stupid question expect a stupid answer." Danny said with a shrug and a smirk.

"You're not helping." Jazz said.

"Jazz he was steeling guns." Danny said. "For what reason however… I have no clue."

"Then we'll have to find out." Jazz said.

"Yeah, as fun as that would be we can't do it now." Danny said. "First of all you didn't finish your homework on Friday and as much as I would like to see you kick but I would prefer you didn't fall behind in school. You also gotta go baby sit Dani later on today."

"Jeez you're right Danny." Jazz said. "I nearly forgot about that."

Danny then gasped. "Jazz Fenton… forgetting about homework? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"I'm Jazz Fenton and I was distracted by my baby brother." Jazz said.

Danny then chuckled before he faded from Jazz's line of site leaving Jazz to her own thoughts.

She sighed to herself as she thought. Perhaps Danny had been right to say that her first mission hadn't been as successful as she hoped. If only she was a ghost like her brother, then she might be able to do more but she was only a human with a bit of ghost DNA inside her. But hey her powers already made her stronger and faster than regular humans plus the ghost powers of invisibility, intangibility and flight.

Jazz then gasped a blue wisp of cold air escaped from her mouth. For a second she thought Danny had returned but she could tell that he wasn't in the room. She then got up and looked out her window and saw a green glow in the distance.

"Spectre Rifle." Jazz immediately thought. "This is my chance to prove to Danny that I'm not as helpless as he thinks."

Jazz was quick to get into her 'hero outfit' before she flew out of her room to find the ghost that was wreaking havoc in her city.

Turns out that wasn't the best of ideas. Once she found Spectre Rifle she tried to confront him but he decided to use one of the new toys that he had just 'purchased.' He pulled out a mean looking gun and fired a large laser from it that Jazz just barely avoided.

"Like this kid?" Spectre Rifle said with a sadistic grin. "This is some new high end government tech that fires lasers. Mixing it with my ecto energy makes it a powerful weapon. I think I'll test out its full capabilities on you."

He then charged up the machine causing Jazz to pale.

"Would you stop floating around and fly out of his line of site?" Danny yelled at her causing the teen to snap back to reality.

Jazz then flew out of the way and luckily just in the nick of time because the laser fired right in her direction.

"Seriously Jazz, one job I gave you one job." Danny said. "Stay inside, do your homework and make a plan next time you encountered a malevolent ghost."

"There's no time to think up a plan." Jazz said. "The ghost was attacking and I needed to be ready to protect my town."

"Jazz you're a thinker. You're the kind of person who needs to think of a plan not dive straight into battle." Danny said. "I'm the kind of person who can dive in with no plan and come out with a victory. If you want to do that then you're gonna have to listen."

Jazz didn't want to hear this. She was the older sibling, she was meant to guide and watch over her little brother. She was the one who was meant to protect him and advise him not the other way around. For the past six years Danny had pretty much been protecting her even without her knowing. Danny had taken the bullet causing him to die and as a ghost he made sure Jazz had a good amount of luck. For the past six years Jazz had been avoiding all kinds of things such as pranks or accidents. She hadn't known then but she knew now that that was all Danny's doing.

And she was grateful for that but it wasn't his job. She was meant to be the one to protect him not the other way around.

"I'm not listening to this." Jazz said.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Danny said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not being stubborn Danny. You just think you can come and tell me what I can do, but you can't. You don't know more than me at this point." Jazz said.

"Look I don't mean to interrupt your 'conversation' but who are you talking to?" Spectre Rifle asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to. My brother, the one that you murdered in cold blood is floating right next to me." Jazz said.

Danny then looked down in shame as Spectre Rifle laughed.

"When I learned that you were trying to be a hero I didn't think anything could get any funnier but this is rich. Not only are you an inexperienced hero but you're also crazy, talking to people who aren't there." Spectre Rifle said. "You're brother's dead and gone. There's no trace of him in the Ghost Zone. I know I checked."

Jazz's world seemed to shatter again. Danny was invisible to the ghosts as well. She looked to her brother who just seemed to hide away. However this proved the perfect opportunity for Spectre Rifle who had grown tired of this confrontation. He then fired his laser rifle and it hit his target.

Jazz fell as scream ripped from her throat.

Danny's eyes widened.

"Jazz." He yelled before he flew down at impressive speeds and grabbed for his sister.

However to his surprise and hers he didn't touch her, instead he passed right into her then… something none of them ever predicted happened.

As soon as Danny was inside Jazz, two white halos appeared on their… her waist. The halos then split and travelled up and down her body and changed not only her clothes but her genetic mark up.

Once the light faded there was a definite change. Jazz's usual red hair had now become snow white and her aqua blue eyes were now glowing green. Her skin now had also become pale. Her clothes had also changed in a large way. Instead of a white hoodie and white pants she now had a single hazmat suit that was black at the bottom and around the waist and became white around the chest area and along the arms. She also had teal fingerless gloves that covered her forearms, teal knee length boots and a teal cape swinging behind her.

"Whoa." She said with a new ghostly echo to her voice. "This is so cool."

She saw Danny appear next to her but he was different. He was more transparent and more ghost like.

"What happened?" She asked.

"_I'm guessing I shared some of my power with you making you into a ghost temporarily." _Danny said. _"I think that means you have my powers."_

"Sweet." Jazz said.

She could feel it inside her she was more powerful.

She then faced Spectre Rifle to find he had already vanished. It hardly mattered now; she and Danny had to talk.

~00000~

The flight back home had been quiet and so had the first few minutes that the two sat in Jazz's room.

"Danny. Why… why couldn't Spectre Rifle see you?" Jazz asked decided to break the tense silence.

"Because very little people can see me." Danny said. "When I died I was quick to learn that only few ghosts could see me and even less humans could see me. Right now I can only count five people, you and Dani included who can see me. And even then they don't always see me. You being an example during the time you thought I was a simple illusion your brain created. Only one person can see me full time but I suspect it's because he knows everything."

Tears began to steam down Jazz's cheeks as she realised what that meant. For the past six years Danny had been alone for the most of that time. No one could see him or interact with him with the exception of five people. Danny had been alone since he was eight years old. He had been able to talk to her for a little while but she ended up forsaking him.

Jazz got up, grabbed her brother and gave him the strongest hug she could while she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Danny." Jazz said. "No one should be forced to live that kind of life."

"Jazz it's not your fault." Danny said. "This was out of your hands. From what I've learned life doesn't always go the way you want."

The two siblings stayed in this position for a while as Jazz let out her tears.

She simply couldn't accept how cruel fate was. Danny had been so young but had had so much taken from him.

"I'm sorry." She said again after the long period of silence.

"Jazz I told you this wasn't your fault…" Danny began.

"No not about that." Jazz said. "You were right. You keep on telling me what to do but I keep on ignoring you. I have this problem where I think that I can take care of you and I don't think for a second that you can do some things yourself. But you can, I'm the one who can't."

"Jazz there you're wrong. You've been doing things yourself for the past six years." Danny said as he gave his big sister a warm smile. "You have your own achievements and victories."

"Yeah but you're far stronger and braver than I am. I don't think I would have been able to handle living alone or learning of my death." Jazz said. "You survived those things and from the young tender age of eight. No one can really claim that. So I'm prepared to listen and to have you as my guide."

Danny smiled. "Well then, you already have the suit all you need is a title." Danny said before he began to think. "And I think I have the perfect one."

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"Phantom, Jasmine Phantom." Danny said with a smile.

"Hm simple yet effective. I like it." Jazz said.

"The next priority is Spectre Rifle. We need to be able to take him out and contain him." Danny said.

"I think I have an idea on how we can do that." Jazz said. "Mom and Dad recently created a device known as the Fenton Thermos that's used to catch and contain ghosts. Then we can just dump them into the Ghost Zone."

"I'll fetch the thermos you finish your homework." Danny said. "Until something happens I'll handle the ghostly related things. You just focus on being alive."

Danny faded out of Jazz line of site leaving her to think.

Jazz smiled. She knew that after this they'd be able to work as a team and stop all kinds of threats.

~00000~

Monday seemed to fly by pretty quickly for Jazz and Danny as well. Because Danny had nothing better to do he decided to observe Jazz in school and perhaps learn something new. He didn't learn anything new and only got his brain melted. Jeez, Jazz had to take all the hardest classes in high school, nothing nice and simple. She just had to be an honours student.

Jazz tried hard to not laugh at her brother's antics and fortunately she was successful.

After school however a similar scenario played out. Jazz walked home as her brother floated. Danny spoke about the prank he had pulled invisibly on Dash while said bully had been trying to attack Tucker and Jazz was halfway between scolding him on using his powers to pull a prank and laughing at what he did.

As they walked past a specific alley they were so caught up in laughter that they failed to realise as a pair of glowing green hands grabbed Jazz and pulled her into the shadows of the alley.

Danny turned with wide eyes to see Jazz being held by Spectre Rifle with a pistol to her head.

"Well this seems like a familiar scenario." Spectre Rifle said with a dark grin as he held the gun to Jazz's head. "But I have a job to do and I can't have you trying to interfere so I decided I'd be nice and reunite you with your brother. Any last words."

Jazz had a flashback to her childhood when this scenario played for the first time. She had lost so much that day… and it wasn't about to happen a second time. She wasn't the same girl she had been all those years ago. She was someone else.

"Just three." She said without fear. "I'm Going Ghost!"

As she yelled those words Danny felt a force pushing him to Jazz. The raven haired ghost boy smirked and allowed the force to send him to his sister and once he made contact the white Halos appeared on her waist.

As soon as the transformation completed Danny began instructing his sister.

"_Alright Jasmine Phantom, welcome to Ghost Studies 101. First lesson kicking evil ghost ass." _Danny said. _"He's shocked, stomp on his foot and give a head but, it will cause his to let go."_

Jazz did just that before moving away. She then flew into the air.

"Alright Danny what now?" Jazz asked.

"_Ecto Blasts." _Danny said.

"How do I do that?" Jazz asked.

"_let the energy inside you build until it has nowhere to go out. Let it build in your hand and aim at Poor Shot." _Danny said. _"Remember to focus on the amount of energy you want released."_

Jazz then focused on the energy and her hands began to glow green. However the ecto energy wouldn't fly out of her hands so she'd have to settle for what she had. She stopped flying away and rocketed towards Spectre Rifle and gave him an ecto powered punch that sent him flying to the ground.

"Looks like I can't access your full power yet. I guess I just have to grow into these abilities." Jazz said.

"_No problem. Let's just use what we can for now." _Danny said before his eyes widened. _"Jazz he's got a sniper rifle! Dodge now!" _

Jazz saw the barrel of the gun aimed at her and dodged just like Danny said and just as he shot as well.

Jazz then flew down and delivered another ecto powered punch to Spectre Rifle.

"Damn, who are you?" Spectre Rifle said.

Jazz hesitated for a second as she thought of what to say.

"I'm Jasmine Phantom, the protector of Amity Park." She said. "And you are outta here."

She then uncapped her Fenton Thermos and pointed it at Spectre Rifle before sucking him in.

Jazz then smiled before jumping into the air.

"I did it!" she exclaimed happily.

"_Yeah you did." _Danny said with a grin. _"Come on lets go before someone spots you."_

Jazz smiled before she flew off into the air not thinking of going invisible. She probably should have gone invisible because there was a witness.

Terry stared wide eyed. He had been walking casually but then he heard the words 'the protector of Amity Park' and saw the two ghosts before the female one sucked the one with guns into a weird thermos. He had also watched her fly away.

Terry let out a smile. This could be the big story he was waiting for and it would allow him to move from the apprentice stage to his own full time reporter. He needed more information and as soon as he had it he would tell the story of the supposed protector of Amity Park.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was the second chapter of this story.**

**Dani: I see CyberActors15 tried to make Jazz similar to the awkward mess she had been in the original series when it came to ghost fighting.**

**Shadow: Yes and we might see more of that in the chapters to come.**

**Dani: Sweet. So what will happen next? How will Amity Park react to its newest hero? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunter and Mentor

Chapter 3: Hunter and Mentor

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to The Guide. However before we can continue we need a brief recap.**

**Dani: Last time on the Guide Jazz had decided she was going to use the powers she had gained to become a Hero to honour her late brother. However before she could be a hero she had to have her sweet sixteen first. At her sweet sixteenth you readers were introduced to Jazz's main love interest Terry Walker. And Jazz learned that he had gotten a journalism job and… oh my stars this guy has a freaking journalism job.**

**Shadow: So?**

**Dani: Are you that blind? This is another reference to superhero stories and stuff. A reporter who also happens to be a love interest of a hero, who had some tragedy in their life at a younger age that inspired them to become a hero, sounds a lot like superhero comics to me.**

**Shadow: Examples now.**

**Dani: Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, Iris West, Mary-Jane Watson, Lana Lang and April O'Neil and now Terry Walker. **

**Shadow: Okay good point. Just continue with the brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay but I'll continue looking for more superhero references in this story. After the party Jazz encountered her first ghost aside from Danny. Turns out the ghost was the same ghost that killed Danny and he was going Spectre Rifle. This first encounter didn't go so well. And that caused a beginning of an argument between the two. However they were eventually able to work it out and formed a tight superhero team up and defeat Spectre Rifle. Also Danny and Jazz were able to bond to give Jazz a ghost form known as Jasmine Phantom.**

**Shadow: A lot happened in the last chapter.**

**Dani: I know right.**

**Shadow: By the way readers I just want to tell you that in this story some of the characters will be slightly different from their original version in the show.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It had been about a month since Jazz's first fight as Jasmine Phantom and over the time she had been discreetly handling ghostly threats while handling the other parts of her teenaged life, mainly babysitting Dani, making sure her school work was still perfect and spending time with Terry.

With Danny acting as her Guide Jazz seemed to get a lot more done. Her combat style was beginning to improve and her powers seemed to be growing stronger. She still couldn't manipulate telekinetic fields, shoot ecto blasts or do any of the really cool things Danny could do but she figured she'd learn over time.

Right now however she enjoyed her job of babysitting Dani while hanging out with Danny. It was completely amazing having him back even though she couldn't interact with him normally because of the fact that he was currently invisible to most of the world. However he was back none the less and Jazz couldn't be happier.

Right now she was helping Dani with her homework as Danny slept on the couch. It was quite weird to think about how he still slept even though he was dead. But that was an enigma for another day, the current enigma was figuring out how to get Danielle to grasp to concept of her homework.

Jazz rubbed her temple when she saw Dani failing again when she had already laid all the ground work for her.

"Dani I'm still wondering how it's possible for you to be the daughter of one of the smartest police officers in town and still struggle with basic math." Jazz said with a sigh.

Dani gave her babysitter and sheepish grin.

"I guess I got more of my mom's genes than I thought." Dani said.

"Mind you, your mother is a forensic scientist who also has a high level intellect." Jazz said dryly.

"Jazz it's simple." Danny said with a yawn as he awoke. "Dani isn't smart."

"Yeah… Hey!" Dani exclaimed before throwing a pillow at the ghost boy.

With a nonchalant wave Danny caught the pillow with his telekinesis and sent it right back into Dani's face.

"Danny, don't insult Dani."

Jazz was supposed to be reprimanding Danny but the ghost of a smirk betrayed her true emotions.

"Alright fine, sorry little one." Danny said.

Dani tried to speak in response but the pillow muffled her words.

"Sorry I couldn't hear that, you have a pillow in your face." Danny said with a laugh before he dropped the pillow.

Dani glared at Danny.

"Someday your powers will fail you and I'll be there to kick your butt ghost boy." Dani said.

Danny stood and patted Dani on the head.

"Whatever you say kiddo." Danny said.

Dani growled and tried to pounce on Danny but he simply turned intangible making the 11 year old crash, head first, into the couch.

"Today's 11 year olds are so brash." Danny said with a shake of his head.

"Don't tell me you weren't brash when you were 11?" Jazz said with a raised eyebrow.

Danny smirked.

"You have no way of knowing." Danny said before he looked at the clock. "Jazz you and Dani have to wrap this up. You have your date with Terry."

"Date?" Dani asked. "You actually have a date?"

"No." Jazz stuttered with a deep blush on her face.

"Really, cause you look like a tomato." Danny commented.

Jazz's face reddened.

"No it's not a date; we just have to do a homework assignment." Jazz said.

"Aren't you two in different grades?" Dani asked.

"Yes… but this is a shared homework assignment… between our two grades." Jazz said.

Danny and Dani then shared a mischievous glance and smirked.

"Terry and Jazz sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes baby in a baby carriage." The two mocked.

It was amazing how the two always seemed to have the same thoughts.

"You two are so immature." Jazz said with a sweat-drop.

"I'm 11 I have an excuse." Dani beamed.

"I'm your younger brother, I also have an excuse." Danny smirked.

"Jeez you two aren't invited to our homework session." Jazz said dryly.

"Oh yeah with us gone you can kiss Terry as much as you like." Dani said before she imitated kissing.

To the surprise of the two raven haired people, Jazz's blush seemed to deepen further. They didn't think it was possible for a human to go redder in the face but Jazz was clearly doing it.

"Wow, do humans even go that red?" Danny asked.

"Heck if I know. Teenagers are just weird beings that rely too much on their hormones." Dani replied.

"I'm surprised you even know what hormones are." Danny commented.

"I'm not sure whether to take that offensively or rub the back of my neck nervously." Dani replied.

Danny then laughed at the words of the small raven haired girl before he noticed his sister rushing around and packing her stuff.

"Okay your dad will be here in a few minutes then I have to go over to the library to meet Terry." Jazz said as she grabbed everything that was hers then as if on cue the door opened to reveal Commissioner Gomez.

"Hey Jazz, Hey Danielle." The police commissioner said tiredly.

"Long day at work?" Jazz asked.

"I had to look over multiple cases and bring in a lot of criminals today." Commissioner Gomez said. "However seeing my little girl good and well manages to remove all aspects of my stress."

"Aww thanks Daddy." Dani said with an innocent smile.

"Well I have to rush now." Jazz said as she grabbed everything that was hers. "Bye Dani, bye Commissioner Gomez."

The red haired girl then rushed out of the room before her brother floated on after her.

~00000~

Know that she thought about this, this probably wasn't the best of ideas. Why? Because the more time Jazz spent with Terry the more times her mind became liquid and having a liquid brain wasn't the best of things when she was trying to do a homework assignment.

Seriously she couldn't focus on learning about this Purple Back Gorilla with Terry around but it wasn't like she was complaining.

Danny stood off to one side shaking his head in both amusement and disappointment.

"Oh Jeez you're helpless." Danny muttered before he walked up to his sister and pinched her in the arm. "Try to focus please."

Jazz simply glared at her brother.

Danny shook his head once again before he grabbed her head and faced it to the computer screen before he allowed a small electric shock to fly into Jazz.

"Focus." He said as he let go.

"Sorry Terry I lost a bit of focus there. What did you say?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz Fenton losing focus?" Terry asked with a laugh. "That's interesting. Maybe I should write an article on you instead of the gorilla."

Jazz just smiled sheepishly causing Danny to face palm.

"Of all the hopeless romantics to get stuck with as a sister… I got Jazz Fenton." Danny muttered to himself.

Jazz however heard it with her slightly enhanced senses and sent a glare in his direction but he was already gone before he could catch it.

Older Fenton let out a sigh of relief. Maybe without the constant ridicule of her brother she might be able to focus a bit more… then again he was the reason she was able to focus in the first place around Terry.

"Alright lets continue researching biology of this Purple Back Gorilla." Jazz said.

"Alright. Then let's go over to the zoo so that I can begin writing my article on it." Terry said.

Jazz smiled the plan.

"Hm so she has her own prey that she is researching."

Neither Jazz nor Terry realised that floating outside Jazz's detection range was a robot ghost with a flaming green Mohawk. He removed he googles and smirked.

"And it's also a rare animal." The ghost said. "Well if it proves valuable enough then I might get two pelts for the price of one."

~00000~

Jazz and Terry were now at the Zoo observing the rare Purple Back Gorilla for Terry's article and it seemed to be going well… at least until a blue wisp of cold air escaped from Jazz's mouth.

The red haired girl immediately cursed under her breath as she hoped that she was just detecting the reappearance of her brother but a sweep of the area determined that Danny wasn't close meaning that there was another ghost around and Jazz didn't know if the ghost was a friendly or not.

She mentally called her brother from… where ever he constantly disappeared off to and was glad that they had a psychic connection.

"Jazz what's the…" Danny asked as he appeared before a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth.

"**Danny I need to check if the ghost is malevolent but I also need a good excuse to get away from Terry so that he doesn't get hurt or learn my secret." **Jazz said mentally.

Danny nodded before a cell phone materialised in his hand.

The raven haired ghost boy then dialled his sister's number.

"Okay, pick up your phone and act natural." Danny said.

"Sorry Terry but I have to take this." Jazz said apologetically to Terry. "Hello… Oh hi mom… What really? Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Something wrong?" Terry asked.

"Yeah sorry but my mom needs me back at the house. Can we reschedule this for a later date?" Jazz asked.

"Sure is Friday Night good?" Terry asked.

"Yeah it's a date." Jazz said before she blushed. "I mean not a date, date but a date… and by that I mean a good plan and idea and… why am I still talking I'm such a spaz. Bye Terry, see you at the date… I mean on Friday… wait actually at school and… bye."

The flushed red haired girl grabbed her things and ran quickly as her face grew hotter leaving a confused Terry and a face palming Danny.

"Okay I definitely need to bring Dani in on this. Maybe she might help where I can't." Danny muttered quietly to himself.

~00000~

Jazz ran to her car and drove it away knowing that if Terry were to leave and see her car still there then he might get the wrong idea but she still kept it at a close enough vicinity so that she could get back quickly.

Once she parked her car she hopped out and hid in an alley where no one would see her.

"I'm Going Ghost." Jazz yelled out causing the familiar force of attraction to appear between her and her brother.

Danny flew towards her and they merged turning Jazz Fenton into Jasmine Phantom.

"You ready little brother?" Jazz asked.

"_I'm Ready Jazz." _Danny said. _"Now let's find the ghost that's in our city."_

Jasmine then flew off into the air and flew off the find the ghost that she had detected and as it seemed finding him wasn't hard at all.

The ghost seemed to be waiting for her as he stood atop the tower that was in the centre of the Zoo.

"Uh hi." Jasmine said when she saw the bulky metal ghost. "Welcome to Amity Park, this is a nice place and I am your resident teen ghost hero Jasmine Phantom. So who are you and what are you doing outside the Ghost Zone?"

Danny didn't know whether to face palm the innocence of Jazz's statement or the fact that she let her guard down while asking that question.

The ghost glanced at her and smirked.

"Jasmine Alexandra Fenton, alias Jazz Fenton. Alter Ego: Jasmine Phantom, species: human with ghost infused DNA." The ghost said.

"Okay someone did their research." Jazz said nervously. "But I guess that means I don't have to introduce myself. Who are you?"

The ghost simply smirked.

"I am a hunter of sorts." The ghost said. "I hunt rare and unique creatures to add to my collection amongst other things." A large gun then grew out of one of his arms. "So when I heard from my former partner that there was a human girl who could access ghost abilities…" He pointed the gun right at Jazz's head, "I knew the hunt could begin for a new rare creature to add to my collection."

Faster than Jasmine could react the ghost hunter's gun flew off and hit her in the stomach thus knocking the air out of her then the hunter jumped forward with a glowing green blade.

Danny then gave his sister a shove pushing her out of the way.

Jazz seemed to regain her senses and flew off.

"Run keep running whelp it makes the hunt interesting." The ghost said with a sadistic grin.

A Jetpack then grew out of the Ghost's back and he shot after the ghost girl. Two guns then appeared in his hands and he fired a few laser blasts at her.

Jazz was able to avoid a few of them… but unfortunately her lack of proper training failed her and she was struck and fell down to the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw multiple missiles being fired from the Ghost. And once again she was too sluggish in her movement to avoid the attacks.

"_Jazz!" _Danny exclaimed.

"I think I could use a bit of guidance here." Jazz muttered.

"_Try an ecto blast… or an ecto infused fist." _Danny said.

Jasmine then compiled as her hands began to glow with ecto energy. It seemed she still couldn't fire an ecto blast from her hands so this would still have to do.

She then flew towards the hunter ghost with a super powered punch ready to inflict some pain… but she was stopped when the ghost simply caught her hand. A cannon then appeared on his other hand and he fired a blast into Jasmine's stomach sending her back down to the ground.

Then at amazing speeds the hunter ghost flew down to Jasmine and grabbed her hair.

"My name is Skulker and I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." He said before he swung her into a specific alley. An alley that Jasmine recognised all too well.

Despite her brother being back and her being strong enough to defeat the ghost that killed him this alley still haunted the darkest edges of her nightmares and fears. Sitting here she could almost see her bleeding brother as he lay dead on the ground. The thug that killed him stood over wanting to rape her and the other thug, the one that was never caught, remained hidden.

Actually as Skulker walked into the alley, with the light acting on him in such a way that he was silhouetted, he looked exactly like the second thug. The one who originally held the gun but didn't like the idea of attacking two innocent children.

Jasmine cowered in fear as too many painful memories came in causing Skulker to pause as a wave of guilt and remorse washed over him.

"_Jazz you can't stay here you have to keep going." _Danny urged but he knew his cries where in vain because of this very location.

Jazz didn't seem to hear him she only focused on the images plaguing her mind and the hunter that seemed to bet getting closer.

"Get away!" she cried as she held her hand out in front of her.

Then something truly unexpected occurred. A raw and unfocused but large and powerful blast of green ecto energy flew out of her hand and hit Skulker sending him back.

The use of this power and the constant imaged plaguing her mind was enough to pass the pour girl out causing her to become Jazz Fenton again and allowing Danny to become less transparent. However the raven haired ghost boy also felt weak as it was essentially his power that Jazz drained so he also fell over but he didn't fall unconscious.

Skulker was shocked by the attack and stood up and stared at the unconscious girl. He also seemed to notice Danny as he flickered in and out of the visible spectrum.

"You're meant to be dead." He muttered as he remembered that fateful day six years ago.

~00000~

"Ow did someone get the plates of the bus that hit me?" Jazz asked as she regained consciousness.

The red haired girl was actually surprised to wake up as she thought she would be a stuffed ghost girl on Skulker's wall by now. The more surprising thing was that she was in her bed in her room with Danny laying… more like floating over her desk asleep. It was kind of cute to see her little brother sleeping so soundly while ignoring the effects of gravity.

Interestingly enough there was a green ecto rope the was tied to Jazz's hand and connected to Danny's leg almost as if Jazz was acting as an anchor to Danny or he was a balloon and she was a kid.

The older Fenton sibling then began to think back to what happened so that she could figure out how she got back home but she came up with a blank besides the fight against Skulker. However she did begin to wonder why Skulker hadn't finished her off while she was unconscious. She considered telling Danny but decided she'd let him sleep.

Jazz quietly got out of bed and snuck off to the shower to get ready. And in a manner most uncharacteristic of her gender she was able to get ready in a short time.

She then snuck out of her room while making sure not to wake her brother up.

When she walked outside her house she was pleasantly surprised to find her car was also there and she wondered how it got home. Until she found out she would accept it's reappearance at her house.

Instead of hopping in her car she decided to take a walk, it might just help her clear her mind. Besides with the recent emergence of her powers and the recent arrival of her car she hadn't had a chance to take it slow and enjoy walking as a normal teenager.

And it seemed talking a walk would prove to be a good thing as fate would have it Jazz ran into her favourite eleven year old girl at the park.

"Hey Jazz." Dani said.

"Oh, hey Dani." Jazz greeted cheerfully. "Are your parents around here somewhere?"

"No mom let me come to the park on my own for once." Dani said. "However under no circumstances am I allowed to leave… unless I ran into one of my friends and their parents… or you."

"Lucky break." Jazz said with a chuckle.

"Yeah now we can actually go places." Dani said.

Jazz was about to agree but then a blue wisp of cold air escaped her lips and she could immediately tell that it wasn't Danny.

"That might have to wait Danielle." Jazz said protectively. "I think we might have some company."

"You're right." Skulker said as he floated down.

Jazz glared.

"What do you want Skulker?" Jazz asked.

"I made a revelation yesterday and now I have to continue what I set out to do." Skulker said with a smirk.

"I'm Goin Ghost!" Jazz yelled out.

Nothing happened.

"Jazz shouldn't something be happening right now?" Dani asked. She hadn't seen Jazz in action before but she did know about Jazz's catch phrase to turn into a ghost and about her ghost form.

"Nothing is happening because I was testing a theory." Skulker said. "I added a sedative to your brother to make him sleep a lot longer than he should. And this proves it, your brother is your source of your power and when he is asleep you can't call on his power… at least not yet."

"You can see Danny?" Dani asked.

"That makes six." Jazz said. "So what are you going to do with us?"

Skulker landed on the ground and made no movements to advance.

"You know that I'm a hunter, but know that I'm not evil." Skulker said. "And because of this I have a bit of honour and my honour won't allow me to hunt you while you are still a pup."

"Hey!" Jazz exclaimed defensively.

"You know just as well as I do that that is an accurate statement. You just received your powers and up to this point you have been lucky whelp. But some day you won't have luck on your side and you will have to rely on the skills you have." Skulker said. "You quite frankly have no skills."

"I take offence to that." Jazz said. "I have plenty of skills."

"Alright then." Skulker said with a mean grin as he adapted a battle position. "Let's test that claim ghost child."

Skulker dashed forward immediately and threw a punch to her head.

Jazz was able to react quickly and jump out of the way… while holding onto Dani.

"Good you can avoid a punch." Skulker commented. "But can you avoid this?"

The hunter then performed a flying spinning kick towards Jazz and unfortunately the red haired girl wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack and she was sent back.

Her eyes widened as she saw Skulker coming towards her again with another punch and once again she was unsuccessful in blocking the attack.

"What do you want?" She groaned out as she lay on the ground.

"I want to repair the hole in my honour and train you so that I can be free to hunt you on a later date when you are ready to face me." Skulker said.

"Let me get this straight you want to train me so that you can kill me later?" Jazz asked.

Skulker grinned.

"Precisely Whelp." Skulker said. "I will begin your training so that when I come to hunt you, you won't make a complete fool of yourself."

Jazz and Dani exchanged nervous glances. The proposition was completely crazy… but perhaps it might be beneficial to Jazz. Quite frankly she lacked the skills of her parents.

"Alright I accept your training." Jazz said causing Skulker to grin madly.

That very grin made Jazz immediately regret accepting the hunter ghost's training.

"Excellent we begin now." Skulker said and in a burst of speed he flew and grabbed Dani. "First part of training, we're going to build up your stamina and speed. Catch me if you want the girl."

Skulker then flew off with Dani causing Jazz to pale. The red haired girl then ran after the hunter.

~00000~

"You're not mad?"

Honestly, neither Jazz nor Dani had expected Danny to be so relaxed. Once they got back from the first session of training tired and dizzy respectively they found Danny only just waking from his Skulker induced sleep. When he saw their fatigued forms he had asked causing the girls to groan and explain Skulker's proposition.

They were pleasantly surprised to hear his reaction.

"Why would I be mad?" Danny asked. "It sounds like a good idea to get Jazz into better shape than she is now."

"Wow you're so chilled about your sister training with a guy who literally tried to kill her yesterday." Dani commented.

"Meh he said he wouldn't try to kill her until she was trained so this seems like a good opportunity to me." Danny said with a nonchalant shrug causing Jazz and Dani to sweat-drop.

"He really isn't worried, is he?" Dani said.

"I don't think so." Jazz said.

"So when does this training take place?" Danny asked.

The nerdy red haired girl then let out of a groan of exasperation not wanting to talk about the training times that had been slotted in for her. She explained to her brother that the crazy hunter had slotted in exercise time for her every morning that would take over an hour while the evenings consisted of combat and power training.

The unfortunate thing was that Jazz wasn't known for her physical abilities as quite frankly she had no upper body strength or lower body strength… or any physical strength. So this would be both beneficial and taxing.

"And do you know what's worse?" Dani exclaimed. "Skulker wants to train me as well or at least have me around during the training because he thinks I'm Jazz's sidekick. I'm not a sidekick!"

"Yeah you're just the little girl that follows us everywhere." Danny commented causing Dani to glare.

"One of these days…" she muttered darkly.

"Sorry but it's my second nature to throw witty remarks." Danny said with a shrug.

"When did you develop this witty attitude?" Jazz asked.

"When I became a ghost." Danny said. "When I died I had a bit of a personality change. I seemed to grow more confident and the need to protect those close to me intensified. However besides that I remained the same. But let's not discuss that now; the good news about Dani's training is that at least she'll be staying here for the next week or so because her parents will be out of town."

"Oh I completely forgot about that." Dani said in happiness.

She completely enjoyed the idea of staying with the Fentons, it would be so fun.

"Unfortunately that means you have no excuse to miss training." Jazz said.

"Buzzkill." Dani said dryly.

~00000~

"Whelp, Whelpette, welcome." Skulker said with his usual mad grin as he met the two girls bright and early the next morning.

"Honestly Skulker it's four in the morning." Jazz complained. "Couldn't this have started later?"

"Nope." Skulker said. "The point of the early morning training is simple; increase your natural abilities without the help of your brother. Today you will run an obstacle course."

Skulker pointed at the track that he had set out for them.

"Looks like fun." Danny said as he faded into existence wearing exercising clothes.

"You're training too?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah why not." Danny said.

Skulker only barely noticed the arrival of Danny as he was only slightly visible to the Hunter. In his eyes Danny kept fading in and out of reality. It didn't matter if he was fading in and out of reality all that mattered was that he trained as well.

"Alright begin." Skulker said.

He then watched as Danny ran through the course flawlessly while Jazz had quite a bit of trouble on her course and Dani had a bit of trouble on her custom course.

The hunter sighed; it would be a long two weeks.

~00000~

The Evening training seemed to be a lot better as this time Skulker focused on Jazz's powers and abilities.

"Alright tonight's training will be harder than this mornings as this time you will have to use your power." Skulker said. "Now yesterday you developed the ability to fire ecto energy from your hands however while developing the ability you showed mass amounts of fear causing your powers to emerge. That means you have the curse of having your powers be brought out by emotions. I will have to teach you to keep your emotions under control so that your powers remain under control."

"No need, I've been training in psychology so I can handle my emotions." Jazz said.

"Yes but a psychologist can't assess themselves. You will require someone external to help you maintain your emotions." Skulker said. "But for now that isn't the lesson. Today's objective is to have you knowing how to control your energy output and your aim."

The hunter moved aside to reveal several targets that Jazz would have to fire at.

Through the training he made her fire at the targets while maintaining low energy and as they continued he made her slowly increase her energy output. It was a slow process but Jazz did seem to be getting the hang of her powers.

~00000~

For the next two weeks the process continued on like this with the early morning training focusing more on physical skills such as combat training or stamina building while the evening courses focused on honing Jazz's powers. It was a slow process and Jazz had a lot of room for improvement but by the end of the two weeks Skulker allowed Jazz to graduate to the rank of novice.

Skulker had also trained her in a few other aspects such as power usage so that she didn't use up too much power and also taught her how to be somewhat of a mini hunter.

"You've done well Whelp." Skulker said. "You still have a long way to go but I have a feeling you will learn with experience as you go on. But now it's time for the final test of my teachings."

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

Dani and Danny stood behind her both glad the training was pretty much over and also feeling slightly fatigued because of the training Skulker forced them to undergo.

A mad grin appeared on Skulker's face as he held up a picture of the Purple Back Gorilla that Jazz and Terry had been and were still studying.

"I learned that this gorilla is one of the last of its species making it a rare and unique creature for me to hunt." Skulker said as he loaded his gun. "And because I decided to postpone your hunting temporality I need to attempt to hunt something else as I don't wish to come home without a pelt to hank on my wall. And a rare Purple Back Gorilla seems like an excellent trophy to decorate my home."

Jazz seemed to pale as she didn't like the idea of what might happen.

"You final test is to protect one of the last Purple Back Gorillas from being skinned as an ornament on my wall." Skulker said before his jetpack appeared on his back.

"You wouldn't." Jazz said. "Their species is nearly extinct."

"I don't care." Skulker said. "I'm a hunter and I will hunt."

Skulker then flew off into the air and flew towards the Zoo.

"Oh no you don't." Jazz said. "I'm Going Ghost."

Danny then felt the familiar force pulling him towards Jazz and he let it pull him until he combined with her allowing the white halos to appear on her waist and change her from Jazz Fenton to Jasmine Phantom.

Once the transformation ended the teen ghost hero grabbed Dani and flew off after her mentor.

"_Jazz you ready to use what you learned to stop Skulker?"_Danny asked.

"Oh yeah." Jazz replied.

At this point she was actually thankful for her training as she was able to catch up to the hunter in no time and it seemed her drive to protect the gorilla made her fly faster than Skulker.

She landed in the Zoo and put Dani down.

"Stay here." Jasmine ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Dani said.

Jasmine Phantom then flew to intercept the hunter and as she saw him coming she used the training he had instilled in her and charged up her ecto energy.

Then with a need to protect she used her emotions of fear for the gorilla's life to fuel her powers and she sent out a nice big and powerful blast of energy from her hands that hit Skulker.

"Impressive whelp, you managed to hit a moving target.

"I had a good teacher." Jasmine said.

Skulker smirked before he aimed his gun at her and fired a few shots.

"_Jazz, go to the right and send a blast at his gun." _Danny said.

Jasmine then did as she was told and avoided the attack while glad that her brother was there to give her help.

In truth the training did help but not by much. Jazz knew how to use her powers but not how to use them well. With Danny as her guide telling her exactly what to do and her fast reaction time she was able to do everything right. And the best news was that Skulker couldn't see Danny while Jazz was in ghost form, only she could.

"I'm impressed whelp; perhaps you did learn something from me after all." Skulker said with a proud grin. "Now I see why Plasmius wants an apprentice so badly, it's so good watching someone you trained improve."

"Who's Plasmius?" Jasmine asked.

"Someone you need not concern yourself with yet. He'll find you." Skulker said before he shot towards Jasmine.

His movements seemed to slow in Danny's eyes as he saw the hunter move his fist back in an attempt to strike. Danny smirked as he saw Skulker's next five moves before the hunter ghost new them.

"_Jazz fly back, duck down, fly back up and duck to the left then he'll be left open. You can disarm him then." _Danny said with a grin.

Jasmine then followed every instruction and grabbed the hunters arm and tried to literally disarm him by removing his robotic arm… but Skulker wouldn't let go of a perfectly good arm so easily and ejected a device from his arm that electrocuted Jasmine.

Skulker then grabbed a hold of her and threw her towards the cage that held the purple back gorilla and she crashed through startling the poor animal.

"Ow." Jasmine said as she rubbed her aching back.

"_That looked like it hurt." _Danny commented.

"Danny this is bad. I'm running low on energy and I'm in pain. I can't continue the fight like this." Jasmine said.

"_I think I have an idea." _Danny said.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

Danny explained his plan and Jasmine smiled.

"Ready to concede defeat ghost child?" Skulker asked as he floated down.

"Skulker, I still have a lot to learn." Jasmine said as she bowed her head in shame. "It's clear you've won this battle and because of that I will do the dance of shame?"

Skulker raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't." he said.

"No it's customary." Jasmine said.

The white haired Phantom girl then did a whole series… interesting and embarrassing movements.

Skulker was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do at this point. He was just distracted by Jasmine's movements, so distracted that he didn't notice a shadow behind him until it was too late.

A freaking large gorilla with a purple back attack the hunter from behind and started tossing him around like a rag doll.

Gorilla then managed to toss Skulker towards Jasmine as she light her hand in ecto energy.

"_Now Jazz time for the best part the epic one liner end." _Danny said. _"Repeat after me…"_

"Like Ryu would say, Shoryuken!" Jasmine Yelled as she gave Skulker a mean uppercut that turned into an ecto blast.

Skulker yelled out in pain as he flew into the air.

Jasmine then pulled out her Fenton Thermos and uncapped the lid and pointed it at Skulker.

"Good job whelp, you passed your final test." Skulker said as he was sucked in. "Your training from me is complete."

Jazz collapsed on the floor as she turned back to her human form.

"Good job sis." Danny said as he helped Jazz up.

"Thanks Danny." Jazz said. "At least that's finally over."

"Jazz that was awesome." Dani called from above.

"Thanks Dani." Jazz said before she looked at the Gorilla that had helped her out. "And thank you boy."

She said as she rubbed his head.

"Uh Jazz, I think that gorilla is a girl." Danny commented.

"What really?" Jazz asked.

"And I think that… dance you did was a mating call." Danny said as the gorilla seemed to come very close to Jazz.

Jazz paled as Danny laughed.

~00000~

The next day at school Jazz simply couldn't contain her excitement. She had literally found a way to save a species that could die out by discovering that the Purple Back gorilla was female and by learning that information it had basically guaranteed her an A+ but this information made her happy for another reason.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the lunch break Jazz was the first one out of class as she headed for the cafeteria.

As she made a beeline towards the cafeteria she heard the voice her friend Tucker as he yelled out 'What did you do Sam?' and normally she would have stopped and checked what her friend was yelling about but today, right now she had something more important to do.

She burst into the cafeteria and looked for a specific 17 year old teen and once she saw him hearts appeared in her eyes as she imagined all the possible scenarios that could come from her actions.

The love struck teen then dashed over to Terry as he sat questioning the **grass on a bun** that the cafeteria had been dishing out to everyone instead of the usual slop they received from the school.

"Hey Terry." Jazz said.

"Oh hey Jazz." Terry replied.

"I have some good news. Yesterday I went back to the Zoo to continue our research on the Purple Back Gorilla." Jazz said.

"What without me?" Terry asked.

"You where unreachable." Jazz said. "But I did find this out. And I think you could use it for your article."

She then placed the file on Terry's desk and he quickly skimmed through it.

"Wait really? You must have gotten really close to the Gorilla to find this out." Terry said before he hugged Jazz. "Thanks red, I really appreciate this."

"No problem Terry." Jazz said as she giggled at the nickname that she heard.

However unfortunately the hug would have to be cut short as a blue wisp of cold air escaped her mouth. Another ghost was nearby and it wasn't Danny.

Luckily for her it seemed Dash Baxter, who had suspicious glowing green eyes and was by Sam and Tucker, picked up a tray of food.

"Garbage fight." He yelled in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Danny's.

The whole cafeteria went into a frenzy and Jazz now had a chance to go ghost… but really why now of all times.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Wait was that a reference to the next chapter?**

**Shadow: Yes but let's go back to this chapter. Readers if you are wondering why Skulker took on a role of mentor, it's because CA15 sees Skulker as more of an anti-hero and not a full scale villain so expect quite a few conflicting moments with Skulker later on in the future.**

**Dani: That actually makes sense.**

**Shadow: Of course it does. Skulker's character fits the style of an Anti-Hero and not a villain.**

**Dani: Like you.**

**Shadow: Precisely. Readers what do you think of Skulker taking on an Anti-Hero role over his usual villain role.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

After the Skulker incident at the Zoo, Dani was taken home but instead of going to bed like normal kids her age Dani went to the basement of her house.

Once there she moved a poster aside revealing a hidden door.

The young girl opened the door and walked in to a large computer that looked too advanced for the time.

"Voice recognition required." A voice came from the computer. "State your name."

"Danielle Jennet Fenton." Dani said.

"Identity accepted. Welcome Dani what do you need?" the computer asked.

"Changes in the timeline." Dani said.

"Searching. Timeline change detected." The computer said.

A newspaper article then appeared on the screen and the headline read President Hartman Assassinated by a Ghost. The article then changed and once the article changed the new headline read, Jasmine Phantom Prevents Assassination attempt.

Dani smiled before she turned off the computer.

"I know you're there Skulker." She said.

"You know I was curious why you asked me to train her." Skulker said. "You're changing the future?"

"Yes." Dani said with a smile. "For the better."

She then tossed a wad of cash into the Hunter's hand.

"No keep it. Training the girl was fun." Skulker said. "Besides it allows me to repent for allowing her brother to die."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Wait what?!**

**Shadow: Somebody get me f**king table to flip!**


End file.
